Safely transporting a patient on intravenous (IV) fluids or medication, or connected to certain sensors, can be a challenging task for a health care provider (e.g., nurse, clinical assistant, respiratory therapist, or the like) when the patient is confined to, for example, a bed, crib, isolette, radiant warmer, wheel chair, or the like. When transporting a confined patient, the objective is to protect the patient and the IV line (or other accessory device lines connected to the patient), while ensuring the safety of the healthcare provider(s) moving the patient. However, ensuring both patient and provider safety during transport can be difficult when a patient is “hooked up” to an accessory device (e.g., an IV pole, sensor platform, ultrasound cart, crash cart, patient ventilator, or the like) that must be transported in tandem with the patient. For example, a healthcare provider may be required to push a bed or crib with one hand while towing an IV stand or other accessory device with the other hand. As another example, a wheelchair-bound patient moving himself or herself may be required to roll the wheelchair with one hand while holding their IV stand or other accessory device with the other hand. In either example, inadvertent disconnection of accessory device lines (e.g., an IV line, a feeding tube, a sensor line, and/or the like) may occur if the healthcare provider or patient loses control of the accessory device. One solution to this problem is to enlist a second person to tow the accessory device. Another solution is to secure the accessory device relative to the patient support. Examples of devices for securing an accessory device relative to a patient support are disclosed in: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,036; (2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,576; and (3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,139.